


Wanna Hear Your Heart Beating, Tonight

by fromstarlighttodust, TheWaywardSong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Twins, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, No Name, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Singer Eren Yeager, Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Southern Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardSong/pseuds/TheWaywardSong
Summary: Levi has two sides, himself and L, the lead singer of the wildly popular rock band No Name. L is everything Levi isn't: a smooth, arrogant sex god and more importantly straight. Which is why it's a problem that Levi has a crush on their tour opener, an up-and-coming country band whose openly gay frontman is known for losing his shirt and making out with his guitarist.Crushes are harmless, but when Levi approaches Eren in disguise he wasn't expecting things to go so well. Now he has to make a decision, to give up the identity he hides behind, or the man he's falling in love with.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 30
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Levi had been singing for a long time. Like longer than he would care to admit, long time. Certainly since before he, Hanji, and Mike had formed No Name. Even just the topic of his childhood had not been one that he would wish upon his worst enemies, let alone his friends, and now his fans, which is why they all wore the bandages around their faces. It kept their identities secret, it kept their private lives just that—private—but it also kept anyone from digging into Levi’s past and pitying him for the life he had endured.

Of course, Levi’s mother had done her best. Kuchel had loved him dearly and shield him from the way that they were forced to live, but Levi had been a quiet and observant child from a very young age. He knew that his mother’s boyfriends were cruel to her and Levi alike. He knew that when they were desperate for money, the men his mother brought home weren’t her boyfriends at all. He knew that, despite her best efforts to keep Levi happy and clueless, it was that very life that had ultimately killed her.

In the end, Levi had learned that music was the perfect and maybe only escape that he could have from the darkness of his life. He had started singing to distract himself from the harrows of life, and then to make his mother smile when she was at her lowest. And he kept singing and singing and singing, until he somehow found his way onto a stage, as the front man of No Name, a wildly successful rock band with two of his best friends in the world backing him up. 

That being said, sometimes being stuck in the same space as Hanji drove Levi right up a wall. Now was one of those times. He had tuned her out about twenty minutes ago, but he was sure that if he tuned back in, she would still be on the same topic: their opening band. Carefully securing the last of his bandaging around his face, he turned away from the mirror in his dressing room and narrowed his only visible eye at the brunette.

“Would you shut up and let me get a word in edgewise, or are you going to continue this pointless rambling?” Levi asked, cutting Hanji off mid sentence. 

“Well, Levi, I mean, we are a team, aren’t we? Why did you hire a country band without consulting Mike and I beforehand?” Hanji sighed and pouted.

“I liked their sound,” Levi shrugged and stood up, dusting invisible specks of dirt off his suit. The jacket hung open, without a shirt underneath, a look his fans often fawned over.

“What you mean is you liked the way their lead singer looks,” Hanji rolled her eyes, straightening out her own suit jacket, her attire similar to Levi’s with the exception of a single button holding her jacket closed and her opposite eye being visible. Mike, the crazy bastard, had decided to let the bandages blind himself completely, and played the drums based on his ridiculous muscle memory.

“I never said anything about Eren,” Levi replied off handedly, walking out of the room and with a nod to Mike who was waiting for them just outside the door. Hanji placed a hand on Mike’s thick arm to lead him to the side of the stage to wait for their opening band to finish their set. Once on the stage, however, Mike would be on his own, which always confused everyone as to how he made it to his drum set without incident night after night.

“Ah, but you know his name,” Hanji pointed out with a satisfied grin.

“Yes, what’s the big deal?” Levi grumbled, coming to a halt just off to the side of the stage, his arms crossed.

“You’ve never known the name of any of the other openers,” Hanji replied, leaning forward to get a good look at Levi’s face. “Plus, you have goo goo eyes.”

Shoving Hanji back and away from him, Levi huffed. “Shut up, I don’t have goo goo eyes, or whatever, and I need to get into character. Get out of my face, dumbass.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hanji laughed, but let the point drop.

Levi turned back to the stage, taking in the lead singer of their opening act, Eren. He really was something else, Levi had to admit, at least to himself. Levi wasn’t a huge country fan, but the voice that came out of the brunet on the stage currently was something that Levi could appreciate. Not to mention he was easy on the eyes as he strutted around the stage like a peacock in mating season. Maybe Levi should take some time to get to know Eren outside of work. Not as friends, because Levi didn’t really do those other than the ones he kept close already. No, probably more in the biblical sense, but Eren didn’t have to know that right away.

—

_ “Who the fuck are they?” _

_ Eren had watched more than one teen in a band T-shirt and skinny jeans pull down one of the posters on the telephone pole and sneer.  _

_ It was a good poster, as far as mass produced fliers made for scattering around malls and record stores went. No Name posed with their backs to the camera, their lead singer, L, looked over his shoulder so his one visible silver eye stared through the mess of bandages. The poster proudly announced the date of No Name’s next local show, a sendoff for their world tour, pretty standard stuff for one of the most notorious rock bands. Except for the opener. Eren knew that’s what the kids were sneering at.  _

_ “It’s some country band.” One of the other teens announced, looking up momentarily from their phone.  _

_ “What is a country band doing touring with No Name? These guys like invented today’s rock scene and they’re bringing the yeehaw crew along with them?” _

Eren remembered the crowd of teenagers he had passed by when they first arrived in town. It wasn’t exactly positive feedback, but underneath the stage lights Eren could barely remember his prepubescent critics.

One thing Eren learned early on in his music career was the importance of being ignorant. He didn’t read his comments on social media, opting instead for the band’s PR manager to take on that responsibility. It was his job to focus on music and making sure people had a night to remember every time he stepped on stage. That part, he could handle. That part, he was  _ good _ at. 

Jean started wailing out the beginning chords of their closing number and Eren grabbed the mic off the stand, sauntering to the edge of the stage. The roar of the crowd swelled beneath his feet, voices blurred together underneath the clear sounds of Eren’s voice as he slowly crooned. 

Reaching a hand out over the crowd, Eren grinned at the hands grasping for him, the high pitched shrieks crying out as he passed overhead. The music was still just an overture until he brought his hand back and began walking toward his guitarist. Jean shot him a grin as he gently plucked a few soft chords, pulling his fingers off the strings to let the guitar twang. 

For a single moment, everything was silent. Eren glanced knowingly over his shoulder to make eye contact with his bassist, Marco, whose normally innocent freckled face wore a shit-eating grin. 

In one swift turn of Eren’s silver studded cowboy boots, the entire tone of the venue changed. 

“I hope you don’t mind but we thought we’d get you ready to rock out with No Name!”

On the drums, Ymir rolled over the snare and the rest of the music followed suit while Eren raced to his mic stand and began to belt out their latest hit. 

The audience loved it, screaming and shouting along to the easy chorus while Eren stomped around on stage with his open flannel and shredded, skin tight jeans. He waltzed over to Jean, sliding on the last step so his guitarist had to reach an arm out to stop him from falling. With a cheeky wink to the crowd, Eren pulled Jean down into a barely PG-rated kiss, then without missing a beat snatched his mic up and began wailing out the last verse of the song. 

No Name might have been the big ticket of the night, but the fans ate up Eren’s performance and as he threw his shirt off, collapsing to the floor of the stage, giving his last breaths to the song, the crowd lost it. 

It took some time for Eren and his band to say their goodbyes, but when they exited the stage it felt like they had soaked up every ounce of energy the audience could give them. 

He was a little surprised to see No Name standing off stage, even more surprised to find that they had been watching their performance. 

“We got ‘em nice and warmed up for ya,” Marco called out with his Texas twang, following Jean and Ymir back toward the dressing rooms. 

Eren straggled behind, smiling as bright as the lights he had been under. He caught L’s eye looking in his direction and winked one of his emerald eyes. 

“Like what you saw?” Eren quipped. He hadn’t had too many conversations with the other band’s members yet, after all it was only the first show and No Name was notorious for being very private, but he couldn’t help but radiate confidence after a show like that. Surely, some of the greatest rockstars out there would understand. 

Levi looked impassively up at the taller country singer. While yes, he had quite enjoyed the show that Eren had put on, Levi’s stage persona, L, wouldn’t react to that question as anything but a challenge. Instead of complimenting the young singer as Levi ordinarily would have, or melting as his little gay heart suggested when Eren winked at him, he let a smirk fall to his lips.

“It was cute, but I’ll show you how true seduction is done, kid,” he replied with confidence.

Hanji whistled behind him, but kept whatever comment she had to herself, in a startling show of restraint. Instead, she grabbed her guitar from the stage hand and strode out onto stage, Mike following to take his seat behind his drums. 

“Let’s hear it for our opening act, Rogue Titans!” She called out into her mic. She gave the crowd a second to cheer, before she grinned. “But now it’s time for the act you paid for, isn’t that right? Make some noise for everyone’s favorite playboy, L!”

As the crowd went wild, Hanji started to play the first notes of their first song, Mike began to beat on his drums and Levi strode out onto the stage, confident and seductive, like there was nowhere else he belonged. Pulling the mic off of the stand he moved with the beat of the music, sweat from the hot overhead lights already starting to roll down his exposed chest.

Eren let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he watched. He was glad Marco had pulled Jean out of earshot so he couldn’t hear Eren’s little quip, it would only solidify his theory that Eren was a suicidal bastard. L was known for being confident and arrogant, Eren still wasn’t sure if that was his stage persona or just the way he was, even behind the bandages. 

Judging from his response to Eren’s remark, Eren would guess it might be both.

When Eren got the e-mail from No Name’s tour manager saying that the band had specifically requested Rogue Titans to open for them, he thought it was a joke. When he got the follow up email asking for a response, he shrieked so loud that Mikasa came bursting in thinking he was actually being murdered. When she found out he wasn’t, she almost murdered him herself. 

Even though Rogue Titans were a country band, they weren’t traditional by any means, Eren’s open sexuality and flamboyance onstage had made sure of that. When deciding what kind of music they wanted to play, it just happened that the guitarist and drummer were southern and Eren looked damn good in a pair of cowboy boots. 

Growing up, there was always music on, Eren would toddle after his mother singing along to every song and humming the notes where there were no lyrics. They would dance outside while they hung the laundry, singing the classics and pretending he could hit the high notes of the great divas, until one day he really could. 

He had discovered No Name when they were just starting to play on the radio He managed to sneak his way into a local show, Jean in tow, and became mesmerized by L’s stage presence, The band didn’t just play music, they put on a show. When Eren started a band of his own, that was his goal: to give the people a show. 

Indulging himself for a minute, Eren remained backstage where he could watch L seduce the crowd. The roll of his hips, the sweat glistening on his chest, it was enough to encourage a pink blush on Eren’s cheeks. 

Belting out the lyrics he had sang thousands of times, Levi first moved to Hanji, his back to the crowd as he bounced on his toes, holding the mic between them so she could add her voice, like tinkling bells, so unlike Hanji’s usual loud mouth, to Levi’s contrasting deep tenor. They worked strangely well together and had perfected the occasional, impromptu duets on the stage over the years.

Levi turned his head, mirroring the poster that advertised this show, his one visible eye sending a smoldering gaze over the crowd as the music swelled before the chorus. Sliding his jacket down to the middle of his back, showing just the very top of the tattoo he always kept covered in some way, his smirk deepened as he rolled his hips with the music. Shrugging the jacket back on haphazardly, he turned to the audience.

Making his way down to the edge of the stage, not unlike how Eren had done, Levi glanced to the side, and was satisfied to see that the country singer was still watching from backstage. 

Falling to his knees as he sang, Levi leaned forward and singled out one particular girl in the crowd. She looked like she was about to pass out as he sang directly to her, offering her his hand. When she reached out, he took her wrist and pressed her palm to his chest, letting her feel his heated skin before he leaned back and away, leaping back to his feet as the song hit it’s crescendo. He spared a glance out of the corner of his eye, checking to make sure the girl was alright. She was looking at her hand in awe, like she wanted to somehow preserve it in this moment forever. 

Eren watched the display with a sigh and retreated backstage with a shake of his head. When he had first become a fan of No Name, he, like most of their fans, had easily developed a small crush on L. It was hard not to, with the open jackets, sweaty shirtless chest glistening underneath; the mystery of the bandages where only one silver eye managed to peek out; and L’s overall aura of knowing just how untouchable and captivating he was. 

Eren’s young, gay heart had been in trouble from the first time he saw the band.

Now that he had seen the band up close, Eren had come to terms with the fact L was completely straight, even if the trash tabloids at the supermarket liked to make wild speculations about his personal life, and while that was fine, he didn’t necessarily enjoy watching it play out on stage even if he was well past his teenage crush. 

Levi almost wanted to laugh as he brought the first song of the night to a close, glancing back towards backstage. He was a little disappointed when he didn’t see Eren still standing there, watching, but no matter, the show must go on. Levi’s stage persona was everything he was not. Confident, a playboy, somewhat arrogant, and straight. 

After the show, Levi sauntered into his dressing room, pleased with how the crowd had responded to their sets. It had been a good show, and Levi was exhausted from the performance, his voice tired from the singing, and more than ready for a shower. However, he also had some thinking to do. He did want to get into the opening act’s lead singer’s pants, but he couldn’t do it as L. He kept the two sides of himself separate and L would never sleep with a man, by design. 

No one would ever associate L with Levi if they met both of them. Levi would have to be the one to approach Eren, but how was the question. 

After getting himself cleaned up and dressed in an unassuming sweater and jeans, Levi headed out of his dressing room to meet Hanji and Mike at the nearest bar, a backstage pass given out to fans hung around his neck so he wouldn’t be hassled. Due to the secrecy of their identities, even the people working the venues they played at didn’t know who L, H and M were under the bandages, so the three of them always used passes to navigate the backstage areas when they weren’t in costume.

As soon as he sunk into the booth seat next to Hanji in the god awful bar they were in, drink in hand from the bar itself, she was on him like a wild animal. “Soooo, you put on a show for Eren, huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Levi shrugged her off. “I just did what I normally do, entertain the audience.”

Hanji shook her head.

“No, you were more into it tonight. I know you, Levi, you can’t lie to me!” Hanji exclaimed, unbothered by the way that Levi sunk lower in the shitty, cracked pleather seat.

“Why do you care?” Levi grumbled, lifting his drink to his lips.

“You should be happy,” Mike spoke up. “You’re rarely happy.”

Levi eyed him over the rim of his glass with mild surprise. Mike was a man of few words, and it was even less common for him to partake in Hanji’s antics. Usually, Mike was the one Levi could rely on for stoic logic and silent support. Mike was Levi’s safe space from Hanji’s lunacy and even he was in on this? 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Mike glanced at Hanji and she picked up the trail of thought smoothly. “You have this, frankly impressive and entirely untrue, reputation as L, but as Levi, you haven’t been with anyone since… Well, since we formed the band. You deserve to have someone in your life.”

Levi sighed and downed the rest of his drink in one gulp. “Yes, brilliant. Let’s risk blowing my cover completely by exposing that L is as gay as Levi is. Not to mention my sex life is none of your fucking business.”

“No, you don’t have to blow your cover at all,” Hanji replied.

“What do you mean?” Levi narrowed his eyes at her.

Mike nodded at the pass still hanging around Levi’s neck. “Why not be a fan?”

“Yes! You could totally be a groupie for their band! It would explain why you’re at all the shows!” Hanji said excitedly.

“You’ve both lost your minds,” Levi huffed out as he signaled for another drink.

Yes, both of his friends were lunatics, but the idea had merit. Maybe, just maybe, being a fan following the band was a good way for Levi to get himself close to Eren. 

If he was going to do that, then Levi was going to have to learn more than who the band’s frontman was. What were the other band member’s names even? Or what were any of their songs called? Levi sighed. Better stop after two drinks, no matter how much Hanji irritated him, it looked like Levi had some research to do tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it might be fun to drop an extra chapter on you as a little thank you before our regularly scheduled update. Your comments and kudos mean everything to us!
> 
> Enjoy some awkward, fluffy, mutual attraction to get this ship sailing~~  
> XO  
> -Way

“Just wondering, Eren, but were you actively trying to make softcore porn on the stage tonight, or?”

Eren’s barked laughter filled the dressing room as he looked over his shoulder and waggled his eyebrows at Jean. 

“Maybe, but I didn’t hear anyone in the crowd complaining.”

A few shows into their tour and the Titans were really starting to hit their stride. Even though the crowds weren’t packed with their usual fan base, there were definitely some Titan ethusiasts in the mix. They always made their way to the front row for Eren’s show-ending stripteases and sensual antics, but at the last few shows, even a few No Name fans were screaming along with their set.

Wiping the sweat from his chest, Eren pulled out a fresh flannel and slid it over his shoulders. 

“Ya’ll ready to brave the bars tonight?” Ymir asked, barging in. “Christa found a couple local country bars for us to meet up at, we’ll probably run into some groupies but we can take a few photos and skip out to the next one if things get too wild.”

The rest of the band nodded their agreement. They had been lucky enough to gain steam quickly for as young as the band was, a lot of it was because Ymir’s girlfriend was a social media guru. She helped them get their name to the right platforms and established a tradition on their first tour of finding a country dive bar and making an appearance to meet some fans. The tradition had persisted to no matter how soon they had to leave for the next show. 

On nights like tonight, when they had a day or two for a buffer, it was great, riding off the high of a show, able to cut loose for a night. Other nights they would only have time to show their faces before they had to load up the bus and be on their way to the next city. 

Walking into the first stop of the night, Eren saw a swarm of band T-shirts and made a beeline for the bar rail. He was going to need a drink in him before he started in on the crowd. Meeting fans was great, but a drink or two always helped prolong the Eren Jaeger stage experience into the night after performing a full show.

“Jack and coke, with a cherry in it.”

The bartender jutted his chin toward a fan wearing a shirt with Eren’s face plastered on the front. 

“You in that band?”

Following the bartender’s line of sight, Eren chuckled. “Guilty as charged.”

Laughing in response, the bartender set the glass on the counter in front of Eren and began to pour. 

“I’ll make the first one a double on the house, I’ve heard them screaming ‘bout ya for the last hour so you might need it.”

“Much obliged,” Eren grinned, tipping an imaginary hat as he set a few bills on the counter for a tip. 

—

  
  


This was a dumb idea. In fact, Levi was unsure that he had ever had a dumber idea as he stood in the doorway to the local country dive bar. After having observed Eren's band’s current members—Eren the lead singer, Jean guitarist, Marco the bassist, and Ymir the drummer—Levi's mind supplied like the articles he had been obsessively reading for days now. He was sure he would find them here. 

However, Levi stood out like a sore thumb in this environment. As L, Levi looked like he belonged somewhere between a classy bar and someone's grunge basement club. As Levi, he looked like he belonged in a quiet coffee shop. There was nothing in his wardrobe that even suggested "country" for either of his personas. Levi pushed his fake glasses up his nose—a measure to keep people from looking too closely at his distinctive silver eyes—and tugged the beanie on his head down a little like it might swallow him up if he pulled hard enough. 

Who was he kidding? He couldn't fit in with this group of wild country music fans. There was a reason that No Name played rock music, and that reason was because that was the genre Levi knew. He knew it like the back of his hand and now he was totally out of his element. 

Redirecting to the bar, he signaled the bartender. “Give me a whiskey on the rocks. Top shelf. Make it a double.”

The bartender looked him up and down with skepticism, but seemed to shrug off Levi’s unusual appearance in this type of establishment. After getting his drink, Levi turned on his stool and studied Eren and his bandmates, posing for pictures with fans. The bright smile on the singer’s face made Levi want to melt. He was just so  _ pretty _ . How was Levi supposed to approach that, damn whatever Hanji and, god help him, Mike, had said.

Sipping his drink, Levi observed how Eren interacted with his guitarist, Jean. Levi couldn’t find anything on the internet about a relationship between the two, despite the shows that they tended to put on up on the stage. Looking at them now, they seemed more like “bros” than lovers, but Levi wanted to be sure, so he continued to watch, enthralled with the way that Eren laughed.

After his third drink, Levi was beginning to feel loose enough to just get on with it. Pushing himself off his bar stool, he tossed some bills on the bar to pay for his drinks and made his way over to Eren.

Sliding his arm around yet another person wearing his face on their shirt, Eren flashed his megawatt smile for the camera. The girl under his arm grinned brightly for the first photo and then, without hesitation, went on her toes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek for the next.

“Sorry,” she apologized with a flutter of false lashes, “I couldn’t resist.”

Jean rolled his eyes but Eren just laughed and patted the girl on the shoulder. 

“We appreciate the love, thanks for coming out.”

Her smile drooped, clearly she has been expecting more of a reaction. Marco sensed the impending heartbreak and swooped in to save the encounter, laying on plenty of “sugars” and “darlin’s” with his Texas twang.

It was Ymir’s turn to roll her eyes from where she sat on her barstool, arm slung around the waist of a dainty blonde girl with big blue eyes—Christa, the band’s PR manager and Ymir’s long-time girlfriend.

“Hey, are you Eren Jaeger?” Levi asked innocently, trying to make himself look as nervous and shy as any normal admirer would. “I’m a big fan.”

Dumb. This was dumb. This idea was dumb, Levi was dumb and he should just leave before he made a bigger fool of himself than he already had.

“Nevermind, forget it. Have a good night,” Levi mumbled hastily and turned to run back to the safety of his hotel room where there was a fully stocked minibar he could drink the entirety of and forget that this night happened. Maybe, just maybe, he could even drunkenly tell Hanji all about it, so he could have his own little pity party.

Eren turned around, ready to sign another T-shirt or pose for the next photo, and was surprised to see the "big fan" turning away already.

Shy fans were nothing new. Actually, when he had the time, Eren really enjoyed talking and letting them open up, they were always his favorite, most genuine interactions.

Reaching a hand out, Eren lightly grabbed the fan’s arm, offering his brightest, kindest smile in hopes of putting the man at ease.

“Hi, I’m Eren Jaeger, what’s your name?”

Levi blinked in surprise at Eren’s reaction. Personally, if Levi met a fan that had excused himself like Levi just had, he would have been relieved. His private time and space was sacred, hence the anonymity of No Name, all fan interactions carefully regulated to in costume appearances. Eren on the other hand, seemed more than happy to cater to his fanbase.

“I’m Levi,” Levi shifted uncomfortably. Now that he had gotten this far, all the words he had practiced had gone out the window.

There was a reason that Levi considered L to be the opposite of everything that he was. L’s confidence and self-assured nature was something that Levi could never achieve without the safety of bandages around his face. When imagining this interaction, Levi had been able to charm Eren into taking him home, but now that he was actually faced with the situation, he realized that his imagination had tapped into his stage persona’s confidence and arrogance to get the job done.

The costume gave Levi power. It provided him with the ability to be anything without fear. Without them, Levi was just a shy and nervous mess. What about his real self had he thought would be able to pull this off? Levi out of L’s costume was worthless at human interaction, and he should have known that before stepping foot into the bar. In fact, Hanji and Mike should have known that better than anyone, considering how hard they had to work to get him to open up to them when they had first met.

“I-I,” Levi cleared his throat.

_ For the love of god, Levi, pull yourself together. This isn’t rocket science. Just talk to the man.  _

“I’ve been following you…” 

_ Stupid, creepy.  _

“I mean the band. I’ve been following the band for your tour and I just wanted to say..”

_ This is it. Don’t be weird. Woo him, Levi, you got this. _

__ “That I think you’re really great.”

_ Idiot.  _

Without thinking, Levi facepalmed at his own bumbling sentences. “Sorry… There’s a reason I’ve never approached you before and this would probably be it. I’m going to go throw myself off a bridge. Thanks.”

That minibar was sounding more and more appealing.

Eren waited patiently while the man stumbled over his word, it wasn’t the first time someone had gotten nervous talking to him but it may have been the first time Eren was this charmed by it.

Levi looked out of his element at the rowdy country bar. Eren could see why this was his first time approaching him, but was delighted to find Levi had been coming to their shows. He enjoyed watching crimson creep on alabaster cheeks while Levi tried to hide behind his hand.

Maybe it was overstepping, but Eren leaned towards Levi and delicately lifted the hand from his face with a reassuring smile.

“You’ve been to all our shows? That’s amazing! I was worried not many people would be coming to see us on this tour, I mean No Name is such a huge rock band I figured it would be playing to a brand new crowd.”

Not wanting to sound ungrateful, Eren quickly continued. “Everyone has been so great though, we love getting to know the new fans too! Jean thought it was going to be a bust not touring with a country band but I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

Now Eren was rambling, he had the tendency to do that. Silence wasn’t comfortable for him. He always felt like it was his job to keep things lively, and in a sense it was. After all, this fan had come to  _ all  _ their shows and ventured out of his comfort zone to have an interaction with the band. Eren couldn’t disappoint.

It didn’t hurt that Levi was easy on the eyes either. Sharp angles on marble skin were striking against his dark hair, his large glasses shielded some of his face, but Eren could still tell the guy was hot.

God, Eren was so  _ nice _ . Even with Levi making a horrible mess of this, he smoothed it over and made Levi feel like he wasn’t as awkward as he was. And Eren was still sort of holding his hand after taking it off his face, and Levi, surprisingly, liked that very much. Normally, he would detest human contact that he didn’t initiate or at least see coming, but something about the gentle way Eren pulled his hand away from his face and smiled at him made Levi okay with the touch.

Hearing Eren talk about No Name was sobering, though. When Levi had made the rash decision to extend an invite to Rogue Titans to be their opener because of their pretty lead singer, he had never thought about the impact that it would have on a band that was of another genre than his own. Performing night after night to a crowd of fans that were there for No Name was probably really difficult for them. It was a huge hurdle to cross, and Levi should have known better than to put the poor band in that position, considering he knew how hard it was to be starting out, even without accidental sabotage.

“Well…No Name is great and all-I mean, they’re fine. They’re...” Levi closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to sort his thoughts. Complimenting Eren’s talent as a musician was something Levi could do. As a singer himself, he was impressed with the other musician. 

“They’re fine, but you have a really unique sound. It’s really quite impressive. You could probably teach L a thing or two when it comes to vocal range as well, if I’ve been hearing you correctly this whole time. It might sound silly, but I think your voice would complement L’s pretty well in a duet.” 

Levi snapped his mouth closed. He was rambling. When it came to music, Levi’s usual shy nature melted away to enthusiastic nerding out. But more importantly than that, Levi shouldn’t just throw his own personal fantasies into a conversation like this. He wasn’t L here.

“That would be incredible, I’m actually a pretty big No Name fan. Between you and me I was pretty starstruck when I realized I’d be opening up for them!”

Levi perked up a little at Eren’s admission. “Really, who’s your favorite member of No Name?”

It was a dumb, selfish question, but Levi hoped that Eren would say L. Not that he knew he was talking to the man himself, but Levi wanted to secretly stroke his own ego if possible. Of course, he knew that all three members of No Name were pretty equally adored by fans, so it was possible that it wasn’t him that was Eren’s favorite.

Eren blushed at Levi’s question.  _ Who was his favorite member of No Name? _ Who inspired him to push the limits of his voice to discover what he was capable of. Who inspired his stage presence. Who inspired him to convince Marco that no matter the genre they had to strive for greatness.

“L.” He whispered. Without hesitation, but with a hint of a smile on his face.

Pressing his hand against his forehead, Eren grimaced.

“That’s probably everyone’s answer. I mean he’s a great vocalist but there’s something else there, how he commands the crowd and the fluidity of his voice. I don’t think I would be the singer I am now if I hadn’t had somebody like that to aspire to be.”

“I think if you wanted to…You could probably ask No Name to collab with you,” Levi bit his tongue as the words just poured out of him. He had to remember to be careful, to not be too knowledgeable about things a fan shouldn’t know. “If that’s how it works. I don’t really know, but if you want to do it, I think you should try. I mean, I would pay to watch that show.”

Despite Levi’s awkwardness, Eren made it easy to chat. Levi actually felt for once that he wasn’t annoying the person he was talking to, a feeling that was usually reserved for Hanji and Mike. Here, the conversation was easy. Despite the fact that Levi knew he was probably bothering Eren at this point, he wanted to stay and chat for as long as he could. 

“Like a duet with L?” Eren laughed nervously and reached a hand back to ruffle his own hair, which he was wearing only half up tonight.

Eren’s cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink, the tips of his ears growing hot. Hearing that his vocals were impressive enough that someone would think he could hold his own singing with one of the best vocalists out there was almost embarrassing. Not that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind, but the notion wasn’t such a far off thought now that Rogue Titans were touring with No Name.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be brave enough to ask to sing with him,” Eren admitted.

“L is, on this whole other level for vocalists.” He continued, the pink spreading from the tips of his ears to his cheeks. “But if it ever happens, I’ll be sure to let you know.” Eren could only laugh at the notion.

The little blush that had settled high on Eren’s cheeks and the tips of his ears was adorable and Levi wanted to preserve it in his memory forever.  _ He _ had done that to Eren, even indirectly. Forget this being a dumb idea, this was one of the better nights that Levi had in a long time. Maybe Hanji and Mike had been right after all.

Eren felt guilty, clearly Levi had put himself out of his comfort zone to talk to him and here he was soaking up praise and fantasizing over L again. He shook the notion of the duet out of his head and focused on the fan in front of him. 

Talking to Levi was nice, fans weren’t always great with the conversation part of the interaction but it was always Eren’s favorite. Not that he minded when they weren’t, because without fans they wouldn’t get to travel the world making music, but it could get tiring just having pens and phones shoved in his face. He could only imagine how it was to be a really big name like No Name. No wonder they kept their identities hidden away under bandages.

“Are you traveling around by yourself then? I don’t think we’ve had people follow us on tour before—well except for our friends from home!”

“No, I’m…” Levi bit his lip. For safety’s sake, usually he, Hanji and Mike tried to avoid interacting with people for too long together and if Levi revealed that he wasn’t alone, Eren might want to meet his companions. He supposed he could just claim one of them, which would probably be wiser, but more than that, did he really want to expose them to Hanji? And Mike would be useless as his wingman. 

“My friend is travelling with me.” He finally settled on, deciding which one of them he would claim later on.

More than anything, Levi knew how exhausting interacting with fans could be, and he couldn’t imagine what it was like for Eren, who couldn’t take off his costume and have privacy. The last thing he wanted was to stress Eren out and make him regret his kindness to the weird shy guy. It seemed like coming to say hi hadn’t been a total bust, but it would be a bad idea to overstay his welcome, he had already almost slipped up. Maybe after the next show, Levi could come talk to Eren again. Plus, he was sure being patient with someone like Levi wasn’t easy for someone as bubbly and bright as Eren.

“I’m sorry. I’ve probably taken up way too much of your time already. I’ll go…” 

“Oh, did you want a photo before you go? Or did you want me to sign something?”

Eren felt bad, Levi probably wanted something to finally approach him after three shows and here Eren had been chattering on about L and No Name and his own talent.

“This is going to sound silly but… I didn’t bring my phone or anything for you to sign,” Levi let a small smile quirk his lips.

To be honest, he hadn’t really expected to make it this far. He had truly believed that he would chicken out. Now, he decided, it was time to go big or go home. 

_ Courage, Levi. This is going so much better than you could have even imagined. _

__ “Can I… Can I just ask you for a hug and then I’ll get out of your hair? Ah, nevermind that’s dumb.”

Levi felt his whole face heat at his own question. That had been way too bold. He should have just kept his stupid mouth shut and found a napkin or something. God, give him two seconds and Levi would find a way to stuff his foot in his mouth. Not literally though, that was gross. Levi turned his eyes down to study Eren’s cowboy boots and his own sneakers. 

The small smile that graced Levi’s lips when he asked for a hug, Eren wasn’t sure there was a fiber of his being that could resist. Without another word, he wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, pleasantly appreciating the way Levi’s head met just under his chin, they tucked together quite nicely.

“Of course,” his voice tumbled over Levi’s head. “We can get a photo next time. You’ll be at our next show, right?”

“I’ll be at all your shows,” Levi all but whispered, shocked that Eren and actually hugged him. His arms came up on auto pilot and wrapped around Eren’s waist. This wasn’t a normal performer-fan hug, in Levi’s experience. Eren had put effort into the gesture. No one armed, quick squeeze to the shoulders to satisfy a needy fan. No, Eren had wrapped both arms around Levi and squished him to that broad chest in a full, warm embrace, chin resting on top of Levi’s head. Levi couldn’t lie, he liked how he fit in Eren’s arms like he belonged there. 

And long after Levi would have ended it, Eren held on, and when he did pull back, he didn’t fully let Levi go. It was just enough space between them that Eren could look down at him and into his eyes. All of Levi’s body screamed to never move from this spot, but how long could he stay there before it got creepy? Ideally, never, but Levi knew that was just wishful thinking.

Eren paused for a moment, his hands lingering on Levi maybe longer than was necessary but the singer was known for being personal with his fan interactions. As Levi looked up at him, his glasses slipped down his nose and Eren saw a flash of silver in his irises. 

Blinking up at Eren Levi could feel his face heat up at the way the taller musician looked into his eyes. And oh, his eyes, they were such a gorgeous shade of green, with flecks of blue and gold scattered in them. Before he could gather his wits and wisely keep his mouth shut, Levi breathed out, “Wow, gorgeous....” 

Then, horrified with himself for speaking without thinking, he jerked back and out of Eren’s arms. “I mean, your eyes are so pretty up close. I never could really see all the colors from ba—the audience.” 

_ No, that’s just as bad. Why are you like this, Levi? _

“I mean… Fuck,” Levi pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry.” 

Eren couldn’t help but chuckle, he found it pretty cute when Levi fumbled over himself. With a wide, toothy grin, Eren gave one of his signature winks. 

“Thanks, Levi. I’m really glad you came out tonight, I’ll be looking for you in the crowd.”

“I’ll be there,” Levi offered Eren another tiny smile before lifting his hand and turning to go. 

“Got a little fan crush there, Jaeger?” Jean whispered into Eren’s ear once Levi had left the bar. 

Eren had been in such a daze he jumped when he felt Jean’s voice tickle his ear. He narrowed his eyes, shooting his horse faced friend a glare. Behind them, finishing with one of the last fans, Marco guffawed and gave Eren a firm smack in the back.

“Eren’s got his first little groupie, you hear him say he’s at every show? First it’s a hug, then it’s signed underwear.”

“Okay, that’s enough!”

Pulling out of his bandmate’s arms, Eren turned and faced them. He looked to Ymir for any help but as usual she was wrapped around Christa and could only offer him a shrug.

“Look, the guy was nervous, took him three shows to even approach me. I was being extra nice to put him at ease.”

“Of course, Eren Jaeger is  _ always  _ thinking of the fans and  _ definitely _ not thinking about his biggest fan’s ass.” 

“Jean, it sounds like  _ you _ were checking him out,” Eren shot back. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Aw, come on Eren, nothing wrong with enjoying your new stardom to get something on the road,” Marco encouraged with a wink. He made his way past the singer with a pat on the shoulder and went to the bar to settle their tabs.

Outside the bar, in the crisp midnight air, Eren sighed, blowing his barely visible breath above him.

“I don’t want to be the guy who sleeps with his fans. That doesn’t end well, for reputations or feelings I think.”

“We’re just giving you shit, Eren. You’re not really the whoring around type, but it’s fun watching you get moon eyed over something other than L. At least a fan acknowledges your existence more than your teenage wet dream.”

Eren nodded at Marco’s sage words. His friends all knew about his admiration for the No Name singer, that’s why it was never surprising when he would linger backstage to catch a glimpse of the man he looked up to. It was infatuation though, L was too private, he could never talk to him easily like he did with Levi tonight.

Maybe that’s why Eren let his words be loose and his hands be free when talking with Levi, he was so open, honest, and Eren appreciated that. He tried to be the same way, even when Rogue Titans started gaining momentum. He understood why No Name hid their identities, it would be great to not have to worry about being put under a microscope, but Eren chose to bare it all, including his sexuality, from day one and when he kissed his guitarist on stage and waved a rainbow flag to a crowd of screaming fans he knew there was no turning back from that. 

It was freeing.

—

Making his way back to his hotel, Levi was on cloud nine. That had gone better than he could have ever expected. Walking into his room, he let out a long breath, trying to unwind all of the nervous energy bubbling inside him.

“So, good or bad sigh?” The light flicked on to reveal Hanji had been sitting in the dark.

“Jesus!” Levi glared at her. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

“Waiting for the mission report, or course!” Hanji jumped out of the chair she had stationed herself in and bounded over to Levi. “So, how did it go? You did actually go talk to Eren, right? You didn’t just go drink at a bar and stare at him or something?”

“Of course I talked to him!” Levi shoved Hanji away from him and made his way into the hotel room. “He’s…really great.”

“Oh, that’s not all I’m getting, right?” Hanji asked, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy.

“No,” Levi sighed. “But right now I have a bigger problem. Eren thinks I’m a fan, right? So he said he would look for me in the crowd and how would I explain if he never sees me there?”

“So be there,” Hanji shrugged.

“You seem to be forgetting that I have to be getting in costume to be the next act while Eren is performing,” Levi pointed out.

“Well…” Hanji chewed her lip for a second. “How fast can you bandage up?”

“It takes me a couple minutes at best,” Levi narrowed his eyes. “What are you getting at?”

“Well, my dear, it looks like you’re going to have to attend your beloved’s concert and then speed change,” Hanji grinned maniacally. “Don’t worry, I think you can do it.”

“First of all, he’s not my beloved, second of all… What the hell have I gotten myself into?” Levi flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The next concert was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at us here or find us on Tumblr:  
> [TheWaywardSong](https://thewaywardsong.tumblr.com/page/3) and [FromStarlightToDust](https://fromstarlighttodust.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one week? (It's more likely than you'd think)
> 
> Thank you all so much for your positive feedback <3

Being in the crowd at his own show was a weird experience, Levi decided. At least in this crowd, there were more people dressed like him than cowboys, which was a bit comforting. He had somehow managed to make his way to the front row, right by the guard rail, though he was off to the side so he could make his escape to get ready to perform if he needed to. 

Looking up at the stage, he couldn’t help but move a little bit with the music. Levi had never been one for country music, but Eren’s voice really was something else. He hadn’t been kidding when he had said that he could probably pick up a thing or two from the country singer. Eren just didn’t know that it was L himself that was impressed with him. 

And Eren’s stage performance...well that was a whole other level. Levi had always thought that he himself played it fast and loose on the stage, doing whatever he felt like because it would never reflect back on him as a person in his day to day life, bur Eren… Eren made Levi look tame on the stage, and he didn’t have his real identity to hide behind like Levi did. Sure, his style was different, more brash and flamboyant while Levi tended to mix seduction with aloofness, but it was the same core idea: being the embodiment of untouchable sex on a stage. 

Levi could feel himself getting warm as he watched Eren move around the stage. He doubted the singer could even see him in this crowd. Why was he even here? Other than for the experience of seeing this show from the audience. Glancing to the side, he saw Hanji waving at him from the side door. Taking one last look at the stage, Levi retreated to his dressing room. 

Hanji was waiting there for him, and between the two of them Levi was changed and bandaged faster than he ever had been before. As he was finishing up wrapping the bandages around his face, Hanji headed out to wait backstage. Levi followed her, only panting slightly from the rush of throwing himself together as quickly as he had.

He got there just as Eren and the rest of the band were coming off stage. “Glad you made it,” Hanji smirked. “Was it worth it?”

“Shut up, H,” Levi groused, but then shook his head. He had to get into his stage persona. Levi would tell Hanji to shut up, not L. Letting a sultry grin fall to his lips, Levi eyed Eren as he passed by, though he continued to address Hanji. “This was your idea. But yes, it was more than worth it.”

Hanji let out a bark of laughter before taking her guitar from the stagehand. “That’s what I thought.” 

Okay, so it hadn’t been the worst plan, Levi had to admit. And he wasn’t lying about how it was worth it to see Eren’s show from the audience. He wouldn’t mind doing it again, for sure. And he definitely would be going to see Eren as a fan again tonight. He was willing to bet that Eren and the rest of the band would be partying harder tonight than they had been last time, considering that they were stuck in this city for a few days. The next concert on the tour wouldn’t be for a week and No Name’s manager had arranged it so they would have a few days of downtime, in one place before having to head to the next city. Normally, Levi got terribly bored during these days, not knowing what to do with himself when he wasn’t constantly on the move, despite the fact that their manager insisted that a little relaxation was good for them. This time, Levi was truly looking forward to it. 

—

Eren said it every night, but  _ this _ was the best show they had. The band was exhausted, it was the fourth show in a row one right after another but then they were free for nearly an entire week, as much fun as it was traveling from city to city, there wasn’t much time to explore and enjoy the area. At most they might have an hour or two in the morning before reporting to the venue for all the checks needed to make sure they could give their best performance.

This really was their best performance. Eren had spotted Levi in the crowd about halfway through their set. While he did his best to focus on giving the audience a show, he would be lying if he said he hadn’t searched for the man when he scanned the crowd. Levi stood out against the rail, even though he was a good bit shorter than a lot of the other fans beside him. 

Jean and Marco would tease him relentlessly if they noticed, so Eren tried to be subtle when he aimed a wink in Levi’s direction. He wanted to give an unforgettable performance, so he was even more outrageous than usual—jumping on platforms, grinding against the other members of the band.

Instead of pulling Jean down into a kiss, he focused on Marco during a solo, walking slowly in his heeled boots while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. When he stood in front of the bassist, he dropped the shirt below his shoulders and swept it away from his body, turning to face the crowd in one smooth motion. He was more liberal with how he touched his own body, his hand always finding its way down his chest until it hooked in the loop of his jeans. 

It was a rather gratuitous display of sex right until the last song.

When they closed their set, Eren vibrated his way off the stage, shouting and jumping until Ymir pushed him toward a wall.

“Jesus fuck, Jaeger, you sure are on one tonight.”

Eren could only grin, remaining back near the curtain while Jean and Marco continued to the dressing rooms. He wondered if he could still spot Levi in the crowd. He stood there scanning what he could see of the front row until No Name came out to take the stage. Hearing L and H bantering, Eren looked over his shoulder and waved. 

“Tried to get them hot and bothered for ya, L,” he called out. 

_ That was dumb, it’s your job to warm up the crowd. You’re literally bragging to the guy who invented sex on stage. _

__ Eren immediately scolded himself, the energy from the show gave him some misplaced confidence. He had directly addressed the other frontman a total of two other times during the tour and it was probably weird to address L like they were friends when the singer was an worldwide celebrity and the Rogue Titans were still openers. Inwardly cringing at the awkward comment, he turned on his boot heel and nearly sprinted to the hall.

While he knew tonight Titans would carry on their tradition of meeting fans at a local pub, he wondered if they might get to have more interaction with the headlining band over the break. After all, he couldn’t imagine that all three band members would stay holed up in their bus for nearly a week.

Maybe if he could have some kind of interaction with the other band, he wouldn’t be so awkward every time they passed each other backstage.

Levi looked after Eren in surprise. The other musician hadn’t ever really spoken to him when he was dressed as L, so the odd little comment followed by what was basically fleeing was… weird. It was weird. Though, thinking back to the concert he had just watched, he couldn’t say that Eren hadn’t done what he said. Levi himself had gotten a bit ‘hot and bothered’ as Eren had put it.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to live up to the hype,” Levi muttered, still staring after Eren before he strode out onto the stage himself, following his bandmates.

Despite all of the kind things that Eren had said about L and No Name when Levi had asked at the bar, it seemed more like the country singer was intimidated by him, and possibly, trying to compete. Well, if Eren wanted a competition, then L wasn’t the type to back down from a challenge.

Pouring every bit of sex he could into his performance, by the end, Levi’s whole body was glistening with sweat, the button on his pants undone, his jacket was long lost somewhere in the crowd, thankfully, Hanji had slapped a bandage onto his back to cover his tattoo as he passed her before anyone got an eyeful of an identifying mark. By the time he was walking off stage, though he could feel the bandage slipping down his back, the sticky of it losing the fight against his sweat. Hopefully it would last long enough for him to get back to his dressing room and cover up. He had things to do tonight, anyway.

Showering as quickly as he could, Levi redressed in his normal clothes and headed out to the nearest country bar. He could bet that that’s where Eren and the rest of the Titans would be. Walking in, he headed straight to the bar without even looking around first. He needed his dose of liquid courage before he did anything else. Would Eren even want to talk to him again? This time Levi had brought his phone so he could act like a proper fan and get a picture, but that felt so cheap, not unlike the rest of this ruse. Maybe he should pretend to have left it at his hotel again. 

—

The second Eren walked in the bar he made a beeline for the rail and downed his first drink while the bartender made the second. He was still chastising himself over the awkward interaction with L following the show and he needed to cool down before interacting with fans. It was a bigger city with a few different bars but Christa sent out a tweet after the show so fans would be able to find them. 

There were a few people milling about in Titans merch shirts but it wasn’t the swarms of fans that would already be waiting in smaller cities. 

Jean had already made his way toward the crowd, while Marco followed Eren to the bar. Watching Eren toss back his drink in a gulp, Marco rested a hand on his shoulder with a firm grasp

“Woah there, trying to forget the night already?”

Eren picked up his second drink and tossed his head back with a barking laugh. 

“I just don’t know how I can do what I do onstage and talk to fans but I can still manage to embarrass myself.”

“Called being human, guess when you're prancing around like a sex god you might forget about that part.”

With a roll of his eyes and a soft sigh, Eren turned so his back was against the rail. He noticed Jean was now surrounded by fans. “Yea, you’re right. Guess I forget that sometimes the performance isn’t just onstage.”

Marco gave him another reassuring clap on the back and took his drink from the counter, “You’ll get used to it. Now let’s go rescue Jean before one of those girls carries him off.”

Getting his usual drink, Levi pushed his glasses further up his nose and took a deep breath. He could do this. He did it before already, so he could do it again. No sweat. It was just a conversation, right? He took a swig of his whiskey. Yes. He could do it.

Levi watched Eren march into the bar and toss back two drinks like they were no problem without even looking around the bar. Was something bothering him? What could have happened? Even someone like Eren had bad days, it seemed.

Flagging down the bartender, he ordered another drink for himself and requested a third of whatever Eren was having be delivered to him before standing up and dusting invisible dirt off his jeans. Taking a deep breath he picked up his new drink and made his way down the bar to stand near Eren just as the bartender arrived with the drink he had ordered.

Eren let Marco go on ahead, he needed the rest of his drink before he was ready to tackle the crowd. Bringing his glass down from his lips to the counter, he was surprised to find another waiting for him.

The corner of his lips curled when he saw Levi slide beside him.

“Looks like you’re having a bad night. Need a minute before diving into the raving fans?” Levi asked softly. “Though I know it wasn’t your performance that has you like this. You were spectacular.”

Levi sent Eren a quick, small smile before leaning against the bar and looking at his drink as he swirled it around. He knew he was probably overstepping some kind of boundary here, but Eren looked like he needed to take a breather and Levi wanted to help. 

“Thanks, it was a good show, the band really gave it their all.”

Eren hesitated, Levi probably really didn’t want to hear about his insecurities. He didn’t want to taint a fan’s image of him.  _ Then again _ , wrapping his fingers around the glass of his third drink, he decided that if Levi had already seen him toss back two drinks in a few minutes he was owed some kind of explanation.

“I just wish I was better at talking to people when I’m not onstage, sometimes it feels like when I get offstage it’s like I’ve never interacted with another human before.”

Blushing, Eren ran a hand through his hair as he took a sip of his new drink. When he set the glass back down, he tried to throw the mask back on with a toothy smile.

“I’ll be okay though! Just an awkward interaction and some time to overthink it.”

Levi frowned at Eren’s words. “You seem fine at talking to people to me. Hell, I’m the most awkward person on the planet and you’ve gotten me chatting.”

Studying Eren’s face, his frown deepened. That smile was fake as hell and if even Levi could tell, then anyone could. He glanced around and noted that Eren’s bandmates were busy with the fans and no one was really paying any attention to them at all.

“You’ve got me there,” Eren admitted with a genuine smirk. He stared down at his glass and under his breath murmured softly, “I guess you’re just easy to talk to.”

Tossing back the rest of his drink and some bills onto the bar, Levi steeled his courage and reached out his hand to Eren. “This is going to sound ridiculous and if you say no, I totally won’t blame you because I’m well aware that you don’t know me, but trust me?”

This wasn’t his first time in this particular city, and the first time he had come here, Levi had had his own little crisis. It had been early on in their touring days and Levi had struggled with his transitions from L to Levi and vice versa. After blowing up on Hanji for trying to help him calm down, Levi had run out into the town and, by chance, had come across one of his favorite places in the world. Now, whenever they came back to town, he made it a point to visit there at least once, and he was willing to share it with Eren if it brought back a genuine smile.

However, first the other singer had to trust him and take his hand, which if Levi really thought about it, was highly unlikely. For all Eren knew, Levi was a stranger that was trying to abduct him. And to be honest, Levi had never second guessed himself more than in this moment. Eren had seemed happy to see him at first, but there was a very good chance that he had just blown any chance of being able to get to know Eren more by being creepy.

Levi sighed at that thought, his hand drooping down. Really, why was he like this?

As Levi reached his hand out, Eren stared at it, considering the question. He glanced over his shoulder to Jean and Marco, taking photos with the last few fans. Once they were done, they’d probably end up at a few more bars before they retired to the hotel they were staying at. 

It would be crazy to trust Levi. After all, he met him just the other night and it wasn’t like they knew each other well. He was a fan. 

_ Still _ . Maybe it was the alcohol thinking for him, but Eren felt like Levi wasn’t just a fan. He  _ wanted _ to trust him. There was something in his eyes, an openness and honesty that spoke to Eren, especially right now while he was struggling with himself. 

Levi’s hand began to drop and in that moment, Eren decided. He reached out and took Levi’s hand, firmly, so there wasn’t a question.

“Okay, I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can yell at us in the comments or on Tumblr, we'll be back next week with another update. 
> 
> [TheWaywardSong](https://thewaywardsong.tumblr.com/) & [FromStarlighttoDust](https://fromstarlighttodust.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Levi and Eren's unexpected excursion. 
> 
> Enjoy all the mutual pining <3

Levi gripped Eren’s hand back and smiled at him. “Come on, it’s a little bit of a walk.”

Pulling Eren out the door of the bar behind him, Levi walked through the streets of the city that he had learned like the back of his hand. “This isn’t my first time here and by chance, once, I found the best place to unwind.”

Cities at night were always breathtaking, the way the towering buildings lit up across the night sky. It always amazed Eren, who was raised in a small town where lights were off by 11pm and nothing but wind in the trees could be heard.

They grew closer to the edge of the city before Eren began to give serious thought to where Levi was taking him. He had assumed they were just going to another bar, somewhere he was less likely to be recognized. That’s usually where the band went to “get away” after a few shows. Levi reassured him that he knew where he was going though, and not for the first time that night, Eren had a firm feeling that he should trust him.

Paved streetways turned into a dirt path and under the pale luminescence of the edge of the city, Eren quirked an eyebrow at Levi. He wanted to make a joke about Levi kidnapping him, the dirt path leading to a dark thicket looked like a great place for an up-and-coming singer to meet their tragic end. 

Thankfully, before he could follow that train of thought much further, Levi was there with words to reassure him.

“I know what this looks like, but let me tell you, the first time I found this place, I was questioning who I was and not really paying attention to where I was going.”

Walking down the path, still holding Eren’s hand, Levi was afraid to let go, afraid that if he did Eren would disappear and Levi would wake up and find that this was all a dream, Levi tried to convince himself to breathe through his nerves. He had never brought anyone here, not even Hanji or Mike. It was his special spot in this city, one that he had never planned to share with anyone. He could only hope it would have as much of an effect on Eren as it did on him.

It was dark, but Levi could see well enough and had walked this path often enough that he wasn’t worried about getting them there safely. He continued into the clearing while Eren stayed put, their hands dropping apart. 

Eren stood frozen where the path gave way to grass, not in hesitation, but in awe.  From this vantage point, the entire city was visible, illuminated below them on the inky backdrop of the sky. Eren was drawn to it, he could stare at those city lights until the dawn came to extinguish them. 

Levi plopped himself down in the grass and watched the expressions dance across Eren’s face before he interrupted his admiration of the skyline. “The city looks beautiful from here, but the real marvel is up there.”

Falling back to lay in the grass, Levi looked up at the stars. From here he could see  _ so many _ . It was like the sky was white and glittering. 

Slowly, Eren lowered himself down to the ground until he was laying beside Levi, close enough that if Eren moved his arm it would brush against him. The stars were brilliant, so luminous that everything on the hill seemed to have a soft blue glow. This far from the light pollution of the city, Eren could make out the tiny swirls of the Milky Way lacing through the constellations. 

Studying the stars, Levi spoke quietly. “I found that there was no better place than here to think and to find yourself. It was here that I—” Levi cut himself off. 

There was no way that he could tell Eren that it was here that he accepted that Levi and L could be two different people in the same body. That Levi could play the role of someone completely different from himself and it not eat away at him inside. 

“That I figured out how to be me, I guess. And not hate myself for it. I thought maybe you… Maybe you could use talking to the stars, as well.”

Levi closed his eyes, wincing internally at his own phrasing.  _ Talking To The Stars _ was a song that Levi had written shortly after discovering this place, and he silently prayed Eren wouldn’t make the connection. Levi also hoped that Eren wouldn’t think this was lame, or a waste of time. He had just dragged the poor guy all the way out here without any indication of what was in store. If this wasn’t helpful to Eren, then he had just squandered away the singer’s evening and probably his chances for another night like this one.

“Talking to the stars,” Eren murmured. His brow creasing briefly, those words sounded familiar but he was too mesmerized with the sight above him to recall where he had heard them before.

A few minutes of stunned silence passed before Eren spoke again. 

“I love being in this band. I love being on stage and interacting with fans and I always have my heart out there right for everyone to see.” 

His voice was barely more than a whisper, like he was speaking into the void. Eren was aware that Levi could hear him, but he was so at peace staring into the stars. It felt like he was baring his soul to them and Levi just happened to listen in. 

“Sometimes though, I feel guilty. It’s still me up on the stage, but it’s a version of me. I love what I do, I wouldn’t trade it for the world, but even though I’m always trying to be myself, it’s like there’s a mask that goes on when I’m Eren Jaeger, frontman for Rogue Titans, instead of just Eren Jaeger, the reckless kid from Shiganshina.

“It’s like two different Erens and they’re the same person but also, different? It’s like Cinderella, and the band is my fairy godmother, but when the show is over I’m right back to being a pumpkin that makes a fool out of himself trying to interact with his hero.”

Eren sighed, a deep breath that expelled everything from his lungs before breathing in the crisp air scented with the foliage around them. 

“I just wish I knew how to find that balance, or get these two versions to be the same again.”

Levi turned his head to blink at Eren as he confessed his thoughts and feelings. Clearly, he felt the same way as Levi had when he first found this place, but Levi was at a loss when it came to explaining that to Eren. How could he, without blowing his own cover? 

Based on what Eren has said about L inspiring him to be who he was as a performer, Levi could only assume that Eren was talking about him, but he couldn't figure out when Eren had done anything that might have embarrassed himself or something. In fact, Eren rarely spoke to him when he was in costume, other than the small banter in passing backstage.

"I'm guessing, from what you told me, you're talking about L,” Levi offered. “I wonder, do you think he has the same insecurities? I mean, he literally has a mask he's wearing on stage and for all fan interactions. I'm willing to bet he's someone completely different under the bandages—I mean, if he wasn't, don't you think someone would have figured out who he was by now? I bet he totally understands how you're feeling right now.

“But more importantly than that, you have to be true to yourself. And that doesn’t mean that the two sides of your personality have to be in perfect sync, it means that you have to be able to compartmentalize. If you want to commit to having two sides, the performer and the you that you are when you’re with friends, then you have to learn to put half of you in a box and open and close it at will. It’s not disingenuous to have both sides, it's a matter of survival for your lifestyle and there’s nothing wrong with that. You just have to accept it.”

Eren’s lashes fluttered closed while a peaceful smile spread on his face. 

“Yea, I just thought that going on this tour, I don’t know what I expected. Maybe that L would see that I can be like him and take me under his wing?”

Opening his eyes, Eren forced a laugh so hard his chest shook. “It’s more ridiculous to say it out loud. I try to banter when we pass each other backstage, but I probably come off as just a cocky kid, which isn’t entirely untrue but not really how you get someone to take you seriously. But maybe you’re right and L has his own struggle, I guess it’s hard to think about that when it’s someone you’ve put on a pedestal for so long.”

Levi took a deep breath and shifted his hand to the side, so his fingers brushed over Eren’s as he turned to look back up at the stars.

“I know you’re the reckless kid from Shiganshina right now. After all, you did follow me out here after having met me twice, but I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you. I don’t think that you’re imperfect or lacking in any way. Just like when you’re on stage, there’s nothing wrong with you, either. You just have to accept both sides of you and I think both are great.”

“When I was a kid, I grew up in a slum. I had to do things that I’d never want anyone to know about to survive and when I grew up I fought tooth and nail to escape that place. I-I’ve had to accept that that person I was, the kid that fought and stole to survive is part of who I am now. Without him I wouldn’t be the person I am and I wouldn’t have been able to be someone better if I hadn’t had to experience what I did. It’s all about acceptance.” Levi took a slow deep breath. He had never really told anyone about his childhood, even as little as that. Something about Eren was just special, he supposed. “Thank you, by the way, for trusting me.”

As Levi spoke, Eren tilted his head to the side, watching him with eyes like the sea. He already knew Levi was attractive, but underneath the starlight, bathed in blue, he looked ethereal. Eren felt something tug inside him when Levi’s fingers brushed his own, realizing how comfortable he was sharing these inner feelings. 

Eren’s fingers danced their way between Levi’s. Not closing the gap between their palms, but opening the invitation. Eren’s eyes darted to their touching fingers and then back to the sky while his cheeks warmed. 

“No, thank  _ you _ , Levi. For showing me this place, and listening to my problems, and sharing your own with me. I know you said talking to the stars was what helped you, but I think talking to you was what I needed.”

Levi steeled his nerves and followed the impulse to fully hold his hand. Feeling that tug again, right in his chest where his heart kept a steady rhythm to remind him that he was alive.

It was surprising to Levi, that Eren had hoped for his help with his self image. Thinking about it as L, he could possibly extend an olive branch to Eren, even if it was nothing like what he was doing now. They did have a week of R&R coming up to them, it wouldn’t be that weird for No Name to spend time with their openers and get to know them. Of course, precautions would have to be taken for their identities, but they could handle that no problem. 

“You looked like you needed help,” Levi muttered, turning his head back to face Eren. They were so close that he could see the way Eren’s face heated up, even in the dark. Overcome by impulse, Levi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Eren’s cheek in a gentle kiss.

Everything in his soul screamed that he had made a mistake, but for once, Levi shoved the little voice down and committed. “If you ever need a friend with a unique perspective, I’m here for you,” he whispered, barely an inch away from Eren’s heated skin.

Eren's lips parted in surprise, breathless yet again. He turned to look at Levi, to thank him one more for being exactly what Eren needed, but the raven haired man had already shot up, staring out at the city like his lips hadn’t been on Eren’s face and he wasn’t responsible for the soft whispers that sent a pleasant chill down Eren’s spine. 

“Sorry,” Levi spoke softly, “I hope your friends aren’t worried about you. I did kind of kidnap you out of nowhere.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Eren remembered, blinking away the dreamy haze of Levi’s kiss. “I suppose they might wonder where I went.”

Slowly, Eren joined Levi in a sitting position, hands pressed into the earth beside him. It had crossed his mind when they first left the bar that he would have to return to the hotel and explain to his friends exactly why he wasn’t at the traditional after show meet ‘n’ greet.

It had  _ not _ crossed his mind that there was a reasonable chance Jean would tell his sister that he had disappeared and then he would have to explain to her that he followed an attractive stranger, who was also a fan who went to all of their shows, out of the city to a secluded spot. 

Which, now that Eren was _really_ thinking about it, sounded like the plot of a primetime murder show.

Pulling himself to his knees, Eren fumbled in the pocket of his jeans, plastered on him like a second skin, until he pulled out his phone. Eerily, there were only a few texts in the band group chat and only one missed call from Jean, from only a few minutes ago, so the chance his bandmates were scouring the city frantically was slim.

Satisfied, he slipped the phone back in his pocket and winked at Levi, his smile playful but not the megawatt bravado from onstage. “But, is it still kidnapping if I came along willingly?”

“There it is,” Levi said, responding with his own smile. “A real smile. That’s all I was hoping for out of this.”

Without being too dramatic, Eren decided that Levi’s smile was just as beautiful as the stars that night, brilliant and captivating

“We should probably get you back to the city, so no one thinks you’re missing.” Levi added, “Because it’s only not kidnapping if everyone knows it’s not and I don’t feel like being arrested tonight after your band mates called the cops.” 

“Touché,” Eren laughed, getting up to his feet. “Although the band is less the ‘calling the cops’ type, and more the ‘tracking me down and implementing their own sense of vigilante justice’ type. Not sure which is worse.” 

Levi stood up and brushed off the seat of his pants. He really loved this place, and he loved it even more now that he had shared it with Eren. He didn’t really want to leave, but Levi feared he would cross yet another line if they stayed any longer. It seemed that in Eren’s presence, all of his caution flew out the window and he did things that he could only assume he would regret later. Like kissing him on the cheek just now. God only knew what his impulse would lead him to do, given the chance. It was wiser to leave now.

“If you want, I’ll give you my phone number. You know, if you ever need to talk again. Probably easier than trying to hunt me down at bars. If we keep meeting like this I’d be forced to think that one or both of us is an alcoholic,” Levi squeezed his eyes shut. Ah, there it was. Open mouth, insert foot. Levi face palmed at his own words. 

“That came out wrong,” he muttered into his hand.

““You make a fair point, although if I remember correctly it was  _ you _ who found  _ me _ at the bars.”

Eren adjusted his jeans and pulled his phone out again. The white iPhone was encased in a protective green glitter gel with stickers on the back ranging from a few band logos to a kitten sticker with felt fur. The case must not have been very effective because there was a small crack in the top corner of the screen and a few chips at the edge of the glass screen protector. 

Touching his thumb to the base of the screen and swiping up, the phone illuminated to his background photo—Eren sandwiched between a shorter blonde with a shoulder length bowl cut and a girl with raven black hair and a red bandana tied around her neck. The three wore matching outfits of threadbare denim shorts and red checked flannel tied above the belly button, all smiling brightly at the camera.

“But I guess exchanging numbers would be smart, otherwise our next excursion might be to an AA meeting,” Eren joked in return, reaching forward and pressing the unlocked phone into Levi’s freehand. 

Levi snorted out a laugh and took Eren’s phone, programming in his number. “Very true.” Calling himself from Eren’s phone so he would have the other singer’s number, too he handed back the phone. “Nice background picture.”

Eren blushed, remembering when the picture was taken after one of Rogue Titans’s first shows.

“Thanks, I stopped wearing the Daisy Duke’s after our first out of state show, they’re not as easy to move around in as you’d think.”

“Hey, wait, what about your friend?” Eren’s brows knitted together in concern, remembering that he wasn’t the only one who might have a search party out looking for him.. “You’re traveling with someone, right? Were they at the bar? Will they be looking for you? Are you guys staying in town this week?”

Levi almost laughed.

Hanji and Mike knew exactly where he was at this moment. Well, not exactly, they didn’t know about this hill, but he could not come back to their hotel tonight and they would only assume he was getting into Eren’s pants. 

“Yeah, she won’t worry about me until probably some time tomorrow. If I don’t come back to the hotel room, she will assume that I’m getting laid, as per her advice. Not that I’m looking for that. Fuck, that came out wrong, too. It’s just my friend thinks I haven’t gotten some in too long so she suggested I try to find someone. But I wasn’t looking for that when I came out. God, I’m just going to stop talking.”

If Levi could melt into the ground, he would have done it right now. He didn’t want Eren to get the wrong idea. Well, to be honest, Levi had originally set out with the intention to get into Eren’s pants, but now that he had spent a little bit of time with him, he wanted more than that. Sure, Eren was incredibly physically appealing, but his personality was refreshing and honest. Enough that Levi wanted to spend time with him not in the throes of passion. 

As crazy as it sounded, Levi wanted to be his friend. He wanted to be someone Eren talked to and relied on. He wanted to be a safe harbor in the crazy world they both lived in, even if Eren didn’t know exactly how well Levi understood. For Levi, this feeling was alien. He had never particularly  _ wanted _ to be anyone’s friend before. Hanji and Mike had kind of just adopted him as a friend and refused to leave him alone until he relented, but Eren was different. Levi wanted this.

There had to be something wrong with his head and Hanji would never let him live this down.

Cocking an eyebrow, Eren couldn’t help but smirk as Levi fumbled over his words. It was really,  _ really _ cute. 

“So instead of being your wingman, your friend just set you loose in the city?” Eren mused, that playful smile making another appearance. “And instead of going to any clubs where there would be plenty of people interested in a guy like you, you decided to track a country band who’s just starting out and kidnap their singer?”

Tilting his head, Eren openly stared at Levi, eyes full of mirth and starlight. He was surprisingly  _ pleased _ to hear about Levi’s nonexistent love life, at least he was pretty sure that was what he was experiencing when his stomach did a little dance at learning that Levi was just as lacking as he had been in the department of taking people to bed. 

There wasn’t a good reason for Eren to be happy with this information and he internally scolded himself, remembering the conversation from just a few nights ago where he told Jean, Marco, and Ymir that he did  _ not _ date fans.

Then again, Levi wasn’t just a random fan, that was the one thing he was certain of. That, and Eren had definitely felt  _ something _ when Levi’s lips touched his cheek only moments ago. 

The way Eren was looking at him made Levi’s stomach light up with a particular tingly feeling of his own. He seemed so happy now, a huge change from how he had been acting earlier, but there was something else behind those gorgeous eyes that made Levi want to squirm in a good way. He never wanted Eren to stop looking at him like that, but he was pretty sure that the other singer had no idea he was doing it and Levi would never, ever point it out. He had already managed to push so many boundaries tonight, and he knew that he was well past pushing his luck.

There was no way that Levi would ruin this for himself after he had done so well this far. He had never expected to find someone who was so… well, for lack of a better word, perfect. Eren was perfect. And  _ oh _ , wasn’t that some kind or realization that Levi wished he never had. There was no chance in hell that he could convince Eren to date him, but here he was, pining away.

“Ah,” Levi blushed at Eren’s words. “I don’t really… Well, causal isn’t exactly my style. Hanji and I have…different ideas of how I should spend my time. If she had come with me, we probably would have been at some kind of club and I would be pushed at any vaguely gay looking man she saw. So, I left her at the hotel to do whatever it is she pleases.”

“I can understand that,” Eren responded simply, folding his hands on his head and arching his back to look up at the stars. “Jean, my guitarist, we’ve been friends forever and he does the same shit. Always trying to get me to go to clubs and pick up men, doesn’t matter how many times I tell him that I’m not interested in that.”

Levi nodded, Eren’s guitarist sounded a lot like Hanji. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Plus, spending time with you has proved to be quite a good time. I don’t regret my choices. Do you?”

“Do I regret throwing my inhibitions to the wind and following an almost stranger into a city I’ve never been in?”

Hands still firmly on his head, Eren looked back at Levi with a rueful smile, admiring the way his raven hair shone in the moonlight. “Not a chance, this might be the best night I’ve had on this tour. And I’m—well, I’m really glad you decided to come to our shows, Levi.”

It was only hours ago that he grabbed his hand and made the decision to follow him anywhere, just for the night. Eren wore his emotions on his sleeve but fans weren’t usually perceptive to that, more focused on getting the photo or the autograph they came for. Instead, Levi saw right through the mask Eren didn’t even know he was wearing. 

Tonight was a night of firsts for Eren. He didn’t usually follow fans out of venues and he most certainly didn’t exchange numbers with them, but after lying on the grass under the stars and talking to Levi, he felt like they had jumped the line from a normal fan relationship. Eren would go as far to say that they were becoming friends. 

“Me too,” Levi whispered. Running a hand through his hair, Levi laughed softly. “You know something funny? I started on the tour for No Name, but your voice enthralled me more than L’s ever could. I can’t tell you how many articles I read about you and your band after the first show.”

It wasn’t a lie. Levi was on the tour for No Name, Eren just didn’t need to know how. And Levi could hear it in the way Eren’s voice danced over lyrics and hit notes that Levi could only dream of; Eren was a better singer than he was. He might not know it, and Levi was held on a pedestal because of No Name’s popularity and their innovative sound and style, but he was hopelessly outmatched by Eren's vocal range and ability. And, surprisingly, he wasn’t upset by it. Instead, Levi wanted to do anything in his power to make Eren shine as brightly as he could.

“I wondered why you weren’t dressed like the others,” Eren murmured softly. “The other fans—I mean, usually the people who find us at the country bars are well…”

At a loss for words, Eren shook his head, as if that would magically produce the words for him. 

“And if you think I’m just trying to stroke your ego, have you ever heard L hit a note as high as your highest or as low as your lowest? Your range is incredible. Take it from someone who actually knows a lot about music.”

Somehow, while speaking, Levi found himself drifting closer to Eren, his voice getting softer as he did, just admiring those beautiful eyes. 

A better voice than L? Had it been anyone else saying this, Eren probably would have laughed at the praise, but he could tell Levi was being sincere and for some reason that embarrassed him. Especially after Eren had acted like such a fanboy about the No Name front man at every opportunity, now to be told he had a range that rivalled the man he considered to be the best? 

Eren tried to look anywhere else, but his eyes stayed on Levi as he considered the string of compliments, his cheeks quickly turning pink. In the darkness, Eren noticed Levi’s eyes looked silver, like they were reflecting starlight. They were almost close enough that he could feel the other’s breath and then, too quickly, Levi had pulled away. 

Levi had caught himself entirely too close to Eren to play it off casually. From the newly expanded distance, he held out his hand for Eren to take.

“How about we get off this hill and go get a coffee or something before heading back to our respective hotels? And you should call your band mates on the way.”

Eren blinked down at the offered hand and without hesitation, took it firmly. 

“Alright,” Eren agreed, cheeks still flushed, he managed a smile. “But you have to tell me how you know so much about music.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week for part 2 of this little adventure. We love your comments and kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you call a date that both parties would adamantly insist is *not* a date?
> 
> Whatever you call it, here's the second part!
> 
> Enjoy  
> XO  
> -Way

Eren waited until they made it back onto paved sidewalks before finally calling Jean. He had a feeling he knew how the conversation would go and sighed heavily as the phone rang. 

“What the fuck, Jaeger? Where did you go? Marco left you at the bar and then you were just gone!”

“Yea, I’m sorry about that, I just needed to get away and I found someone who knew a place.”

“Okay, bullshit. You don’t know anyone in this town.”

Sighing, Eren took a few quick steps and lowered his voice, “Well, he isn’t from this town.”

“ _ He?” _

Eren heard shouting in the background and rolled his eyes, unsurprised when Marco joined the call, clinking of glasses and low voices in the background told him they were still out somewhere.

“Eren, Jean tells me you hooked up with someone at the country bar.”

“That’s  _ not _ what happened.”

He could hear Marco and Jean bicker in the background and mouthed an apology to Levi, he hoped his volume was low enough that he couldn’t hear the conversation but his bandmates weren’t known for being quiet. 

“You guys remember the guy at the bar, from the other night?”

“Oh, your groupie.” 

“Jean, he’s not—,” Eren sighed, it would be pointless to argue. “Yes, him.”

“I thought Eren didn’t sleep with his fans?” Marco retorted loudly, nearly shrieking into the phone. 

“I didn’t, I  _ don’t _ . He just showed me some spots in the city and we’re going to grab coffee, then I’ll be back, okay? I’d tell you not to wait up but I’m not sure you’ll make it back before me.”

His bandmates chorused grumbled agreement and said their goodnights before Eren hung up. He shot an apologetic smile back to Levi. 

“Sorry, I don’t know how much of that you heard. I promise they always mean well and the better news is it doesn’t sound like there’s a search party out for us.”

Levi covered his mouth to hide his laughter as he heard Eren’s bandmates loud and clear. “Good luck convincing them that we didn’t hook up,” his voice came out breathy from laughter. “It looks like you’re going to have as hard a time as I will when I get back.”

Eren rolled his eyes, “They mean well but they can be insufferable. I don’t think it matters what I tell them because even if they believe me, they aren’t going to let this go.”

With a sigh, Eren decided it was worth the teasing for the night he had with Levi. From the moment he had taken his hand in the bar and decided to trust him, it was like the night existed in a different plane of existence, he couldn’t believe it was as late as it was, but it felt like time hadn’t passed. It was like as long as he held Levi’s hand and followed him, he could stay in this other world before reality would come rushing back.

Levi was funny, how adamant Eren had been on the phone, but as they made their way back to the town, their hands remained linked in a way that was almost intimate. Privately, Levi wondered how Eren would react if he kissed him, but he very quickly shook that thought out of his head. That was for another time, possibly. Unless Eren initiated it, in which case, Levi had no problems, but Levi had done enough for one night.

Slowly, the city turned back into a city instead of the suburbs or a secluded grassy hill. Glancing around Levi tried to orient himself and think of the nearest late night coffee shop. He was pretty sure there was an all night Starbucks a few blocks away…

Leading the way, Levi glanced over at Eren. He had hoped that Eren would forget the question of how Levi knew so much about music and he wracked his brain for a way to steer the conversation away from it. Honestly, he didn’t know the answer, other than the truth, which he absolutely could not tell.

Casually swinging their entwined hands, Levi offered Eren a smile. “So, how did you decide that this was the career for you?”

“Singing?” Eren mused, he closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts and letting Levi lead him under the downtown city lights.

“I like to think it picked me. I grew up singing, my mother always had music on and we would sing together. She had a beautiful voice and she showed me all the great divas and when I was in elementary I wanted to sing like them, high notes, feather boas, and all!

“When I got older, I stopped for a bit, at least in junior high. Kids can be ruthless at that age, especially when you’re late to puberty so your voice is still high. Jean and I had jammed together in high school, that’s around when I saw L for the first time. It was our senior year and we drove two hours to that concert and had to be in class the next day. Completely worth it, that’s probably when the dream restarted. I saw how he commanded the stage and remembered those great divas, obviously the divas were a little less sex god, but still, the way he commanded the crowd and the power in his voice reminded me what I loved about singing.”

“Then we met Marco and Ymir in college, they moved there from Texas and we started playing together when we rented out a house our sophomore year. Started doing local shows and by the time I was supposed to walk for my degree, we skipped graduation and took off to Nashville to record our first EP.”

“The rest,” he smiled, “is history in the making.”

Looking at Levi curiously, he squeezed their intertwined hand. “How did you end up deciding to follow this tour? Must be one hell of a day job to give you that kind of time off.”

Eren felt guilty jabbering away about his whole life story. He had already talked to Levi about his problems for most of the night and it felt a little selfish to continue on about himself the way he was. Asking after Levi’s job was only fair. After all, most of the details of Eren’s life were currently available on the internet. Well, among the wild speculations and rumors, but that was just part of being in the public’s eye. 

Hearing Eren talk about singing with his mother brought Levi back to a time when he was young, his mother laying in her bed, lost and depressed, and little Levi having nothing other than his voice to bring her comfort. She would smile when he sang, so Levi would sing until his throat was too raw to keep going, until his mother slept with that little smile on her face. Levi would have done anything for his mother’s smile, would have done anything to have her see what her favorite talent of his had led him to.

The rest of Eren’s story was sweet. An adorable origin story for a singer, perfect for a star. It was so unlike Levi, who clung to music like a safety blanket until he was able to make something of it. Who had nothing but his voice to get him through his life until he had Hanji and Mike, who had forced their way into his life like bulls in a china shop until he agreed to be the frontman of their bad, with the caveat that no one ever knew their real names or identities, of course.

However, Levi’s mind stalled out at Eren’s question. What was he supposed to say to that? His job was being the lead singer of No Name, and as much as he liked Eren, there was no way he could say that outloud. 

“I mean, anyone who follows bands has some kind of great job, right? I work in… marketing. Yeah. Creative marketing. It’s… Well, I love my job but it also saved me, so I’m grateful to have it. And if I didn’t we would never have met, so good thing I do, huh? Anyway, what do you want?”

Levi pushed open the door to Starbucks and heaved a sigh of relief. 

When he got back to his room, he was going to have to make Hanji help him create a cover story or some shit, because this was ridiculous. It was nearly impossible for him to come up with lies on the fly, not with his nerves exploding like they were. Hopefully, after getting their drinks, Eren would stop asking him questions that he didn’t have the answer to.

Lips parting, about to pry further given Levi’s rather abrupt response, Eren was hit with the delicious aroma inside the shop. He inhaled deeply, not realizing how tired he had actually gotten. He had been drained from the show before they started hiking the entire city and he was suddenly very grateful that Levi had suggested coffee before they finished their trek home. 

“Caramel swirl latte, extra whip, extra sauce,” Eren grinned. It was probably the sweetest thing on the menu but it was his guilty pleasure. He had always had an unapologetic sweet tooth, but at least he had finally graduated from frappuccinos to lattes, he deserved some credit for that. 

Inhaling once more, the delectable notes of a flaky pastry lingering in the air, Eren added on to his order, “And whatever that incredible smell is.”

Remembering that Levi had paid for his drink at the bar, Eren hastily threw a few bills on the counter and made sure to cut the other man off before he could even try to protest. 

Ordering his usual plain black coffee, Levi looked skeptically at the sweet drink Eren had bought. He should have known that would be Eren’s drink of choice, it matched his personality perfectly, and yet, it was like Levi could feel his arteries clogging just looking at it. However, when Eren offered to pay for his coffee, Levi instinctually moved to stop him, resting a hand on Eren’s arm.

“You don’t have to. I got it,” he muttered, a blush rising on his cheeks at his instinctive reaction. 

“Least I can do after everything you’ve done for me tonight,” Eren responded firmly. 

Levi remembered what it was like when No Name was just starting out. They had to pinch pennies for everything until they had become famous enough to not worry about something like a coffee anymore. To this day, Levi still watched where his money was going, most likely a side effect of growing up with nothing, but he could pay for Eren’s drink, no problem. 

But more than that, Eren paying for him made Levi feel like he did back in his childhood. It was always like this, the desperate need to not need help. Having grown up like he had, people helping had always been a double edged sword and Levi had long since lost the ability to accept it. There were exceptions of course, his bandmates that wouldn’t let him pay for himself too often, despite knowing why Levi was the way he was. The first time, Mike had held the check at a restaurant over his head until Levi relented and more than once, Hanji and physically fought him for the right to pay.

Fumbling for his words, Levi tried to find a way to explain. Eren didn’t need to have all the crap of Levi’s childhood dumped on him though.

“You’re a new artist. I’m sure money is tight for you. My job pays me more than enough.”

Eren pressed his lips into a thin line, eyebrows furrowed. Technically Levi was right, Rogue Titans were gaining momentum but weren’t at a point where money wasn’t a concern. In fact, when they were home between tours, if Eren wasn’t holed up in his room writing, or with the band practicing, he had been helping out at the cafe his friend owned. The tips helped to put a little extra padding into his account, even though it usually went back into something for the band. 

“You really do know a lot about the music industry,” he finally admitted with a sigh. “Newer bands aren’t rolling in money like the big names, but I’d still like to do something for you. You spent your entire night listening to all my problems and showing me around when you could have been following your friend’s wishes and getting laid.”

His tone was completely sincere, but Eren couldn’t help but to call back to their earlier conversation, he liked the way Levi got flustered.

“Please?” Pressing firmly on the bills, Eren offered his best pleading look, complete with his plump lower lip jutted out.

“It wasn’t like it was a burden for me,” Levi rolled his eyes, even as his face heated up further. “It’s not like I would have been… Nevermind. Just don’t worry about it.”

Pulling his wallet out of his pocket, Levi tossed a twenty onto the counter and very pointedly didn’t look at Eren’s face. If he did, he would have been lost, he knew. From the glimpse he had caught, Eren had long since mastered puppy dog eyes. Taking his coffee he turned around and headed for some plush armchairs in the corner of the shop.

Sitting down, he studied his knees. 

Eren suppressed a laugh at Levi’s reaction. It may have only been their second time around each other, but he felt comfortable enough to tease him a bit. The reaction he got was completely worth it, even though Levi still managed to pay.

Stubbornly, Eren pushes the bills he had set on the counter to the barista as a tip, then followed Levi to the chairs with his sugary concoction in tow.

“People are never nice to me unless they want something in return. That’s how the world was for me growing up and I’ve never grown out of it—had no reason to. Even now, people’s kindness tends to come with caveats. You make the mistake of trusting someone to have your best interests at heart and they turn around and stab you in the back one too many times and you stop believing that anyone ever will do it without consequences. So, I don’t generally accept kindnesses from anyone. My friends force it on me from time to time, but other than that…Well, just don’t worry about it. I can take care of myself just fine.”

Levi hadn’t looked up after setting his coffee on the little end table next to him and he suddenly became aware that he had been rubbing his hands up and down his jean clad thighs long enough that he could feel the heat from the friction created. 

“I don’t really talk about myself or my past, either,” Levi muttered, carefully folding his hands in his lap.

“Sorry, I know—Well...I mean, listening to your life story was nice, is what I’m trying to say, Eren. It’s nice to hear about an upbringing that doesn’t highlight the darkness in the world. It’s nice to hear about someone who can still see the good in people. So you don’t have to thank me or whatever it is you think you need to do for tonight. I’ve truly enjoyed being here.”

By the end of his words, Levi wasn’t even sure Eren could hear him, he was talking so quietly. Even this much about his past and his mentality, Hanji might as well have had to pry out of him with a crowbar, and she definitely had. It was so unusual for Levi to give up this much information freely, but something about Eren made it easy—well, easier—for Levi to talk, to open up. He could only hope that he wouldn’t regret it later.

Listening intently, Eren folded himself into the chair across from Levi, tucking one knee underneath himself and letting the other stretch across the floor. He leaned in, closing the little space between them as Levi’s voice lowered until his words were barely above a whisper. All the while, Eren’s viridian eyes never strayed from Levi.

“I appreciate you opening up to me,” Eren offered. Gingerly he reached out and rested a hand on Levi’s knee. The touch was tentative, questioning, matched by the small smile on Eren’s lips. 

“Unfortunately, there isn’t a lot of good out there, you’re right. But I think if you never search for it, you might never find it. Like tonight, if I had believed you really were going to kidnap me I wouldn’t have taken your hand and I would have stayed wallowing at the bar until the band dragged me over.”

“I’m not going to try to change your view of the world, but I like to think that even in the darkest moments there’s bound to be some kind of light.” Hesitating, Eren added, “At least that’s what my mom used to say. Even when she was in the hospital, she always had a smile.”

“I don’t know what you’ve had to go through, but I hope that maybe I can, um, maybe I can help show you that there’s still some good out there.”

Levi thought about it, more than he would have if anyone else had said it to him. It was an interesting saying, he decided, and clearly Eren’s mother was an extraordinary woman. Probably would have gotten along with Levi’s mother if she hadn’t died when Levi was in his early teens. Levi’s mother, Kuchel, had had her own phrases, quips about humanity that were rougher around the edges than Eren’s mother’s seemed to be, but they were just as hopeful about life. Several of them, he still tried to live by. She had believed them up until she died from the illness that they couldn’t afford to have treated, no matter how much Levi stole and fought for.

Slowly, Levi looked up and met Eren’s eyes. There was so much sincerity in them that Levi found himself desperately wanting to believe in his words. After a second of hesitation, Levi placed his hand over Eren’s and offered him a small smile. If there was a light in the dark right now, then it was Eren, because his smile would illuminate just about anything, Levi decided.

It took Levi a few moments, but eventually, it registered that Eren was incredibly close to him, probably because of how quietly Levi had been speaking. There was barely a few inches between them and Levi had to close his eyes to calm his nerves and push down his knee jerk reaction to put distance between them. Human interactions had never been easy for Levi, and it was almost alien for him to have someone who was so open, honest and genuine want to spend time with him, let alone be this close. 

“You-You’re something else, you know?” Levi whispered. Trying to regulate his breathing so his nervousness wouldn’t be apparent.

Honestly, if he was in pretty much any other situation, with anyone else he would be muttering lyrics under his breath and retreating as far away from the other person as he could. Singing always calmed him down, but as it was he just recited them in his head, a jumble of songs all mixed together and making an odd cacophony of music in his mind that oddly, worked and made sense. He could only hope that Eren would be patient enough to give him a few moments to compose himself before he had to really answer.

Eren realized their close proximity at about the same time. He was just trying to get close enough to hear Levi’s whispers but when he tilted his head to look up at him, Eren realized that if he was any closer they would practically be touching. Not for the first time that night, Eren noted that Levi just had a magnetic pull to him, something indescribable that made Eren want to take his hand at the bar in the first place. 

He could see how uncomfortable Levi was though, despite the fact he had returned Eren’s touch. Internally chiding himself for his lack of boundaries, Eren leaned back in his chair, choosing to occupy himself with his drink. The whip cream was already melting into the hot latte, making it even sweeter than the concoction was to begin with. 

“I’m just, Eren.” He admitted, hoping some distance would put Levi at ease.

And suddenly, Eren’s voice sounded so much further away than it had been seconds ago and Levi let the air rush out of him in relief.

“Sorry,” Levi muttered and looked down at his coffee. After a second he picked it up and took a slow, measured sip to calm his nerves. Taking another slow deep breath, Levi looked back at Eren. He looked almost sheepish and Levi immediately felt guilty.

Proximity was another thing that he struggled with, and coincidentally (or not), L didn’t. In Levi’s experience, people you didn’t fully trust being too close to you could lead to a stolen wallet at best, a knife in the kidney at worse. He’d seen it happen growing up. People getting mugged by those who were more desperate than they were rule-governed and he had seen people killed for things as stupid as gang initiations. While Eren brought a peculiar feeling of safety to Levi’s mind, he didn’t fully trust him. How could he? They had just met a week ago.

There were only three people in his life that Levi trusted with his personal space and none of them were in that coffee shop. However, Levi had tried to suffocate the paranoia down, tried to convince himself that he was safe with Eren, but the nerves had only slightly ebbed.

Tucked into the chair again, Eren studied his drink. He relished in the rich caramel and the way the warm sweetness coated his throat. It was a good thing there wasn’t a show tomorrow, he could tell the sugar would gum up his vocal chords until tomorrow afternoon. It was the perfect time to indulge in guilty pleasures, or at least innocent ones like sugary coffee.

What Eren was  _ not _ going to do was consider the pull in his chest when he had looked up to see Levi’s face right next to his. No, he was not going to dwell on the fact that his first instinct was to stare at Levi’s lips which looked soft and kissable and were  _ right there _ . Actually Eren  _ knew _ they were soft and kissable because he had felt them press on his cheek.

“‘Just Eren’ is good company, for the record,” Levi said finally, and offered Eren a weak smile. “So, you mentioned your mother. What is she like? Does she support your career choice?” 

“My mother is…” Eren paused, he was still smiling but it had a touch of melancholy to it. 

“Well, she passed away. Cancer. She was diagnosed before I graduated high school. She was wonderful though, she had the brightest smile and my dad used to say she laughed like music and that’s where I got my singing from.”

“She always wanted me to go to college, because she didn’t get to. She met my dad and had me really young, so I did that for her, but she passed before she could see me graduate. I think she’d be proud of me though, she was the one who taught me to love music.”

Eren took a sip of his drink and laughed gently, “I do think she would have some choice words about some of the things I do on stage though. But I think any mom would.”

Ruffling a hand through his long hair, Eren tried to imagine what Carla would have said if she saw her son performing stripteases to hundreds of fans and then kissing his guitarist just for the sake of it. Not that she would have been upset about Eren being gay, no, he had come out in high school. But not many mothers would approve of some of his more salacious behavior.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Levi looked back down at his coffee and shifted uncomfortably.  _ Good job, Levi _ , he thought. What was he supposed to say to that? ‘Same?’ Instinctually, Levi wanted to brush it aside and move on with the conversation, but part of Levi felt like he owed Eren honesty in return for what he was given.

Finally, after some thought, he looked back up at Eren. “My mom died from pneumonia when I was fourteen. We were dirt poor and without her… getting her customers, we had no way to pay for the antibiotics. I tried to get enough money for her treatment, but at that age I couldn’t win enough fights in the underground rings to get enough money together. So all I could do was try and make her comfortable. She… My mom was a small time singer when she was younger, before me and she loved music. So when she got really sick I’d sing for her to make her smile. I’d like to think it brought her some comfort, at least.”

Turning his head to look out the window of the Starbucks at the quiet street, Levi exhaled a sharp breath. “And now you know more about my past than most people. Do me a favor and don’t start looking at me like I need to be pitied. I did what I had to do and learned how to survive. I think I turned out alright in the end.”

Picking up his coffee, Levi looked at it with distaste. Talking about his mom often left Levi with his throat feeling closed and swallowing was a struggle. If he thought about it hard enough, he would know it was from the tears he had shoved down and refused to shed over his mother, but he never let himself think about it. Instead he stood up abruptly and walked over, tossing the rest of his coffee in trash.

Eren stayed silent, most people weren’t sure what to say when they heard his mother died, now he was in the other seat and he understood why Levi didn’t want to be pitied. Granted, it sounded like the circumstances around Levi’s childhood and Eren’s were different, but that loss was still present.

It took plenty of self control for Eren not to dive in with more questions. What about Levi’s father? Was he ever around? How did he get to where he was now? Questions swirled immediately but when Levi turned to face the window, Eren didn’t feel it was an appropriate time. It seemed to take a great deal out of the other man just to share what he already had and Eren didn’t want to risk scaring him off from ever sharing more. 

  
  


“Anyway,” Levi mumbled, staring into the trash can like it held all the answers to the swirling thoughts in his head. “We should probably head back to our hotels, huh? It’s actually really late.”

At Levi’s suggestion of leaving, Eren stood up and drained the last bit of his coffee. The caffeine would last him the walk to the hotel but Levi was right, it was late and his eyes were already heavy and ready for sleep. 

Stepping back out into the crisp air, Eren looked up at the night sky. The city lights ensured that only about half the stars were visible, compared to the myriad that shone on the hilltop, but the city was winding down and even under neon lights with cars driving by, there was peace. 

He looked at Levi and smiled, it was genuine but his heavy lidded eyes made it somber, “I appreciate you opening up like that, Levi, you didn’t have to. I’m not going to pity you for anything you tell me, because I get to know you as you are now.”

“I guess, I just want you to know that someone is here to listen to you too.”

Levi glanced at Eren as they started walking through the streets. He really was a peculiar type of person, Levi decided. But it wasn’t a bad peculiar. In fact, Levi never wanted this night to end. It was almost like it existed in a bubble and Levi feared that the two of them parting would cause it to be lost forever, and he didn’t want that. He wanted anything but that. With Eren, there was a strange feeling of safety that Levi never thought he would have with another person so quickly.

“Hey, Eren...,” Levi trailed off quietly. There were so many profound things he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Eren how much this had meant to him, to tell him that he didn’t want to part ways and become just another fan again. But the words wouldn’t come, and Levi found himself standing in front of his hotel much sooner than anticipated.

“Nevermind. This is where I’m staying. Have a good night and I’ll see you around.”

Eren held back a disappointed sigh. He felt like Cinderella when the clock struck midnight, like he would wake up and he could be back in Shiganshina, passed out on the couch with the TV on. 

When Levi had said his name, Eren wasn’t really sure what he expected. It hadn’t been difficult to learn that Levi wasn’t exactly comfortable sharing his own emotions and grievances, even if he had been more than content to listen to Eren's

Looking at the large building, Eren knew Levi hadn’t been lying when he said his creative marketing job paid well. 

“Wow, you really must be a No Name fan, I think this is the same hotel they’re staying at this week.” Eren nodded down the road, “The band and I are staying right down the road.”

Whatever thought Eren might’ve said next was cut off as Levi dove forward and hugged Eren around the waist, hoping it would convey all of the feelings that were swirling in his mind. A few hours ago, Levi wouldn’t have dared to initiate a hug like this, but after Eren had held his hand practically all night, he was feeling a bit braver than normal. And Eren was just so warm and comfortable to hug.

Eren may have been caught off guard, but the interaction wasn’t unwelcome, in fact that tug in his chest was back while he wrapped his arms around Levi. He noticed again how perfectly they fit together, just like the first time. He was warm and Eren could feel how firm his arms and back were and, while trying desperately not to be weird, he inhaled softly the sharp, clean scent of Levi’s hair. 

Blushing a little, Levi pulled back and offered Eren a small smile.

“You have my number if you need me.”

And with that he turned to head inside and face what was the inevitable interrogation from Hanji. 

Unsure if the band would be back by now or if he would have some time to unpack the events of the night before they got back, Eren folded his hands up on the top of his head and slowly began to wander towards his own hotel, trying to make sense of the fluttering tightness in his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and screaming into the void are always appreciated.


End file.
